Taiga Nobori
Taiga Nobori is the new King of the Fangire race in 2008 and a major antagonist in Kamen Rider Kiva. He has the power to transform into Kamen Rider Saga, though he later becomes the second Kamen Rider Dark Kiva. History Kamen Rider Kiva Taiga was born as the son of the Checkmate Four's Queen and the Fangire King. After inadvertently killing his father to protect his mother as an infant, Taiga received the title as Fangire King. However, he was spirited away by Maya to be raised by Mamoru Shima as a human child, with know knowledge of his Fangire lineage. As a boy Taiga met Wataru Kurenai and the two become good friends until Taiga was spirited off. After discovering his true nature as the son of the King and Queen of the Checkmate Four, Taiga begins to hold a disdain for humans and assaults Shima before taking his place as King of the Checkmate Four. As the Fangire King, Taiga sought to prevent humanity from progressing to the point of becoming a problem for Fangire race. To accomplish this, Taiga founded the funding company called Development & Pioneer around the year 2008 to serve as a front to attract those looking to acquire funding for projects the betterment of mankind. Taiga eventually meets up with his old friend Wataru and introduces him to his fiancée Mio Suzuki, unaware of Mio's true feelings towards Wataru. After overhearing Mio admit her love to Wataru, Taiga becomes devastated. Though Bishop suggests he kill Wataru, Taiga refuses, believing that he's too weak to protect her and instead gives Wataru an invitation to his and Mio's wedding. Taiga and Mio later learn that Wataru is the one who inherited his father's power as Kiva. After learning his mother's location and going to visit her, Taiga learns from her that he and Wataru are half-brothers. Upon learning this, Taiga decides to bring Wataru to the Fangire's side as his right-hand man and has the Bishop awaken Wataru's Fangire blood, believing that once he's marrying Mio and has Wataru by his side he will have achieved his ideal life. However, Wataru tells Taiga that he wishes to live his life as himself and not as just a human or Fangire. Infuriated by his half-brother's refusal, Taiga would try several more times to convince Wataru to join him, eventually leading to a fight between the two. When Shima is critically injured by the Sungazer Fangire, Taiga pretends to save him in order to transfuse the Fangire power into Shima's body, converting him into another Sungazer Fangire. After Mio accepts Taiga's marriage proposal, the two undergo the marriage ritual. During this Shima confronts Taiga, Taiga fights him and fakes killing him in order to provoke Wataru into fighting him. Kiva manages to defeat Saga, but before he can finish him off Mio intervenes and takes the blow to save Taiga. After Mio is fatally wounded by Bishop, Taiga is left to believe Kiva killed her and vows on killing Wataru. However, Taiga later learns that it was actually Bishop who killed Mio when he gloats about it. An enraged Taiga beats downs Bishop before the Swallowtail Fangire runs off, now believing that Taiga unworthy to be his King. Taiga later meets Wataru when dropping off flowers at Mio's grave site, where Taiga reveals the truth about Mio's death to him and agrees to duel Wataru. However, their fight is interrupted by the Bishop, who arrives with an army of revived Fangires to defeat Saga, but the two Riders manage to fight them off. Saga and Kiva then resume their fight and Saga is overpowered and defeated by Kiva Emperor Form. Because of his defeat at the hands of Kiva, Taiga loses his status among the Fangire and Wataru becomes in line to be the new King of the Fangires. Not willing to give up his title to Wataru, Taiga goes to acquire the power of Dark Kiva, in the process seemingly kiling his mother. With the unholy power of Dark Kiva, Taiga goes to settle things with Wataru, stating that he killed their mother to acquire Dark Kiva's power. However, their fight is again interrupted by Bishop, now commanding a new army of revived Fangires. After learning the truth from Shima of Wataru`s actions and helps him fight the Bat Fangire after he is revived by Bishop. Following the reborn Bat Fangire's destruction and Maya's reveal to be alive, Taiga and Wataru fight each other one last time to decidee the title of the Fangire King. The outcome of their battle was not shown. Taiga later resumes his position as D&P's president and puts forth a plan to find an alternate source of energy for the Fangires to thrive on. Taiga would also later join up with Wataru and his future nephew Masaru alongside their friends to fight the Neo-Fangire. OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Saga was part of a group of reinforcement riders led by Akira Date/Kamen Rider Birth to aid the primary riders in defeating the Rock Great Leader. All the Kamen Riders got on their bikes and performed the powerful All Rider Break attack which destroyed the Great Leader. Gallery KR-Saga.png|Kamen Rider Saga Kamen Rider Dark Kiva.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Kiva 11-kamen-rider-battride-27.jpg| Dark Kiva Taiga.jpg|Taiga Nobori Navigation Category:Kamen Rider Villains Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Male Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Vampires Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Supervillains Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:Leader Category:Monsters Category:Anti-Villain Category:Monarchs Category:Misanthropes Category:In Love Category:Businessmen Category:Xenophobes Category:Power Hungry Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Tyrants Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Vengeful Category:Pawns Category:Love Rivals Category:Oppressors Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Affably Evil Category:Spouses Category:Protective Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:One-Man Army Category:Dark Knights Category:Elitist Category:Nemesis Category:Redeemed Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Arrogant Category:Wrathful Category:Sophisticated Category:Disciplinarians Category:Supremacists Category:Wealthy Category:Charismatic Category:Alter-Ego Category:Mongers Category:Elementals Category:Legacy Category:Aliens Category:Rogues Category:Protagonists Category:Movie Villains